Sapphire Heart
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: Misty takes a risky chioce and joins Team Aqua. What is she thinking? She knows it's wrong, but does she have a chioce? [Misty x Ash x May]
1. Default Chapter

**Sapphire Heart  
**

_**Pokemon **_

_ForeverSapphire _

**Disclaimer: **Well... You know. Poke'mon doesn't belong to me, but I have enough stuff to own stock in it.

* * *

-

-

-

She knew what she was doing was wrong. It wasn't right. But it would help her.

They handed her the papers. She signed them with blue ink. There was no emotion in her emerald eyes. But it filled her sapphire heart.

It wasn't like Misty wanted to join them. Team Aqua wasn't any better than being a gym leader. No way. But she had to do it. She wouldn't choose another way.

She handed the papers back to the associates. She sighed, and they left.

"You're to meet us for training at the Team Aqua secret base. We have left the directions for you on that notice. It was a smart choice for you to join us. Together, Team Aqua will raise sea levels to create more habitats for water pokemon. It is not our concern who or what we wash out while we're at it!"

Misty turned around, to look around at her pokemon gym. She imagined Ash, out at the pool. She saw a younger version of herself, battling him.

"Ash Ketchum, I'm sorry, but I need to do this. And nothing's going to stop me. I have to do it."

Sparkling tears fell from her eyes and into the gym's pool, making her reflection fade away.

"I can't be the same Misty you used to know. I'm sorry. But this is it. No turning back, now."

* * *

_So, did you like it? Bet you never thought of that! Please review! I know it was mad short, I'm sorry!_


	2. Blue Dreams

**Sapphire Heart **

**_Pokemon_**

ForeverSapphire

**Disclaimer: **Well, you know. It hurts too much to say...

* * *

-

-

-

They were in a garden.

"I love you. I love you so much. I don't know why I hadn't told you before. Maybe I was scared. I ..I just don't know. All I care about now, is that I love you. Please, tell me. Do you love me back? I've waited so long to tell you. Honestly, tell me. If you break my heart, it'll be fine. As long as we know." He was nervous...

Misty woke up.

"Damn it! Just a bunch of crap! I was dreaming!" It was corny, anyway.

Misty was not happy.

She gave a long sigh and pulled her fluffy blue pillow over her head. She laid in her bed, and watched as the morning sunlight pushed itself through her bedroom window. Misty's bedroom was on the second floor of the gym, where she lived with her sisters. The second floor was their living quarters. Well, it saved the hassle of going to work in a rush. Just use the elevator. But enough about that.

Misty's alarm clock went off. She rolled off the bed. Pillow and all.

"Wahhh! Crap!" Misty gritted her teeth.

Ms. Happy walked out of her bedroom door, kicked open the bathroom door, all while yelling, "Crap! Crap-crap Crappity crappity flippin' crap!" Talk about over- reacting.

Daisy walked by, but didn't say anything. She'd seen it all before. She didn't want to make her _angry. _Ha. But she loved her sister, and they didn't want to be on bad terms. Besides, she barely recovered from the last time she " let one slip".

**Flashback** ( _Don't you just love these?_)

At the breakfast table, Misty chewed away at her cereal, and read the comics in the newspaper.

"That's dumb. 'Which pokemon is fat free? Butterfree!' That's the most rediculous thing I have ever heard in my whole life! Who pays these geeks? I mean c'mon!"

"Well you're in a good mood, Misty." Daisy said, as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass. She let out a giggle after her first gulp.

"Good morning, Daisy!" Misty piped up. "Yeah, this is so stupid. I wouldn't pay these people, to put their dumb jokes in the paper!"

Daisy sighed. " Like what- ever. Why are you reading it? Watch the T.V., or something.

"I like reading."

"Oh." Daisy sat herself down at the table, and sipped her orange juice.

Misty turned the page. And nearly knocked over her bowl of Fruit Loops.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, but with a bored tone. Misty had a thing for over reacting.

( **Misty**: IT'S NOT A _THING_!)

" Ash, he... he..."

Daisy thought that Misty was going to choke. She knew CPR, but really, she didn't want to have to resort to that.

"Take it easy, hon! You'll hurt yourself!"

"But Daisy! Ash is in the paper! You remember him?" Misty gasped out.

Daisy nodded slowly, and squinted her eyes at Misty.

"What! Can't ya see I'm trying to tell you something? What's the look for?"

"Nothing. That Ash boy, the one you said that wasn't your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah! But he's not..." She mumbled.

"So? What's the big deal is he's in the paper? He's getting famous. Especially that May girl who's always with him." Daisy slowed down a little. She thought if she kept going on like that, that she'd hit a nerve in Misty.

"The photographers at a pokemon Trainer Conference- thing caught a picture of May and Ash... May gave him a kiss on the cheek...and." Misty choked.

"So? It was probably just friendly..."

"I don't care!" Misty yelled.

"But he's not your boyfriend, why do you care?" Daisy was starting to yell as well. She didn't feel it right that Misty was screaming for nothing. But, like that, she did have a good voice for singing... But that wasn't the point.

That comment about Ash, (not the singing) seemed to take Misty back." I don't! It's just that, who gave May the right to kiss him!"

"Misty, who gave you the right, is more like it!" Daisy's voice softened.

"But I didn't kiss him." Misty retorted.

"No, hon, it's like, you didn't ask him if he liked her."

"But he doesn't! I know Ash! He's sweet enough to... Now look what you made me say!"

Misty grabbed the newspaper, and ran out of the kitchen. Daisy didn't see the single tear that ran down Misty's cheek.

**End Flashback**

Daisy sighed. She used the stairs instead to the gym downstairs. She wanted to warm up before any trainers came by. Misty had to go out today, and her sisters were already in the gym.

Misty looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Ash...Oh! Whatever! I'm obsessed!" She laughed at herself in the mirror.

"Oh! Hey! I know where you are now, Ash. This makes my plan a little easier. Well... Team Aqua's a- waiting" Misty added sadly. Then all of a sudden, she couldn't stand to look at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

_Did y'all like it? I'll write a chapter with each sister. It seems to fit, to me. I always wanted to see their relationships! Tell me what you think!_


	3. Bright Sun

**Sapphire Heart**

_**Pokemon** _

_ForeverSapphire_

Hey there, it's about time that I updated this! Just a fair warning, there is a OC, but he leaves, and we never see him again! _Mmmwwahahaa_! He's just here to show that Misty isn't interested in anyone else's affection but Ash's. Oh, and if you're wondering why the heck I picked this song, it's because Misty feels that she is alone, and no one knows anything about her; or what she's doing; or maybe, even if a certain someone cares. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, or the few lyrics down there from _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_. The original characters name I got from _Star Ocean: Till The End of Time_

* * *

-

-

-

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Misty walked by herself down the street. She looked up in thought. She was by the docks, near her hometown of Cerulean City.It was quiet and lonely. She figured it as the perfect place for a secret base.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She was told to wait here for Team Aqua. Misty took a deep breath and took a look around a little while longer.

The two associates met her there.

"Follow us, Miss. Our leader would like a word with you. She feels your skills as a water pokemon trainer should help us. You are really famous in the city, we'll keep your identity safe." They seemed quite formal for a couple of under-paid loosers. So why did she choose to join them?

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Misty followed close behind. The cool breese blew against the face and through her hair. She smelled the sea salt in the air. The sun looked disapprovingly down at her. She sighed just too loud and one of the associates backed into her walking pace. He hadn't said a word to her since he first met her at the gym. The loud mouthed girl did most of the talking. All of the talking.

He looked unsure towards Misty.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Hey, my name's Fayt. Misty, was it?"

Misty looked a little shocked. The boy had taken off his weirdo Team Aqua hat. He had blue hair, seemed the same age as her, and had the most shocking green eyes. What a catch, Misty! Go for it!

It took Misty a while to absorb all this. She saw his face turn red when she looked away.

"...Yeah..."

He looked a little disappionted, and sped up towards the mean looking red head, with the fire in her eyes.

Sorry, kiddo. Misty thought. But I have a lot on my mind right now. And I need to stick to the plan.

The girl lead them to a warehouse, not that far away from the docks.

It looked pretty normal to Misty. When she opened the door, a few sea gulls screached in the distance. Misty turned around to see what the commotion was about, but nothing was there. The two associates were gone. Misty opened the door and heard the sound again. She cringed her eyebrows, but her face showed a smile. Neat trick, she thought, and stepped inside.

Misty felt tired, even though she was in an elevator. The warehouse had just been a cover up. The lock on the door had been fake - no need for a key. The girl had been telling her about the security system they used. All she heard was _BLAH, BLAH... FAKE LOCK... BLAH... SECURITY BLAH_!

Misty glanced over to the boy. She knew he had a small liking to her. But she chose to ignore it, she wanted Ash's feelings, not a little kids.

They stepped out of the elevator. And to Misty's amazement, smack - dab (_Don't ask me where I got that from!_) into an underground high - tech office building.

She looked around at the building... computers, people in white coats, the white walls seemed futuristic in everyway.

The two associates lead her down a hall and into a room. It was an office. And Misty was face - to - face with the back of a chair.

She noticed that the two kids gave a salute - thing to the chair and walked out. Slowly, Fayt glanced at her. And the girl had to pull him through the door, so he'd walk out.

The chair swiveled, with a little squeak. A beautiful lady in a black skirt and white button - down shirt eyed her.

Misty raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you, Kristie."

"It's nice to meet you, also. But it's Misty."

"No, I can see you clearly."

It was going to be a long day. (Well, some people say that you can't be pretty and smart, I disagree. Maybe she's spent too long underground?)

* * *

Misty dropped her bag on the floor, and landed with a plop onto her bed. 

"I'm so tired..." Misty dragged her sentence as long as her lungs would allow.

"Couldn't stand another minute... no... second of that girl's blabber... blah... not a company for slacking...blah...big responsibility for 'children'...blah... Just blah."

Misty layed on her bed and spoke to herself in a dreamy tone... far away from her reality.

Time went by so slowly. Just like this story right about now.

_Time won't wait for you_

_So why bother waiting for Rave?_

_You can Rave about it_

_You can rage about it_

_You can jump for joy_

_Or complain about it_

_Smile big or frown it_

_Scream or shout it_

_Call up the cops to see who's to blame about it_

"Yahhh! I get it already!"

While Misty was rolling over her bed, she ran across the remote. It flicked on to show Rave Master's ending theme song.

Misty pressed the button, off, and threw the remote down to the floor. Misty jumped off her bed and headed out of her room. After all. time wasn't going to wait for her!

* * *

_Well, I hoped you liked! I thought it went by a bit slowly. Sorry it was so short! Also, I got the lyrics for Rave out of my memory, so please feel free to correct any mistakes that I made! Thanks!_


End file.
